The subject matter disclosed herein relates to bearing liners, and more particularly, to a bearing liner for Integrated Drive Generators (IDG) to maintain a bearing internal clearance.
Bearings are used to support rotating devices such as generators within a housing of the rotating device. Bearings disposed within the housing of the rotating device may require a specified bearing clearance range for optimal bearing performance and to maximize bearing operating life. Often, bearings and the housing are formed of dissimilar materials which may expand at different rates across a temperature range and may, therefore, not maintain a desired bearing clearance at various temperatures.